


Sun's gotta come back

by melonbutterfly



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sees Natasha step in front of congress and gets in his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun's gotta come back

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://rngrn.tumblr.com/post/84929762824).

Tony sees Natasha step in front of congress and gets in his car. In his ear, JARVIS keeps up the sound of the live feed and Tony can practically hear the moment Natasha ceases to give a fuck, tells them where to stick it; it's beautiful and honestly almost brings tears to his eyes. "That's my girl," he grins and pulls the roof of his convertible down.

He pulls up on the other side of the street, a wise choice considering the huge cluster of journalists waiting for Natasha when she exits the building. The way she effortlessly parts the crowd, small smirk playing around her lips brings joy to Tony's heart, honestly. He can't tell the moment she spots him, but somehow she manages to cross the street in a way that looks planned but neither hurried nor makes anyone beep at her despite the traffic, and then she hops into the passenger seat. Tony grins, hands her a pair of sunglasses and revs the engine.

They get fast food from a drive-through and end up in some park, a mock-up of a picnic without blankets and more sunglasses. The sun is warm and Tony licks salty grease off his fingers, looks her straight in the eyes.   
"That offer for your own floor in the tower still stands."

She smiles and lies down in the grass, smooth red hair mingling prettily with the green stalks, and looks up into the sky. "T-rex," she says, pointing at a cloud.

Tony lies down next to her. "Looks more like a horse head to me."

"That's because you have no imagination. You're probably going to call that one a balloon."

No imagination? Oh, Tony so cannot let that stand.

Some time later she rolls on her side, facing him. Her fingertips walk a path from his belly button to the arc reactor, but don't touch it. "You got air vents in that fancy tower of yours?"

"Big enough for someone like you, but Cap would get stuck like a cork."

"Just at the entry points or inside as well?"

Tony shoots her a look like, what do you take me for? "Both."

She smiles and settles down with her head on his shoulder, hand fanning out across his ribs. Maybe she actually dozes off, maybe she doesn't; either way, Tony is pretty comfortable here and he does lose some time between one blink at the next, the sky suddenly darker, the sun covered and a lot less warm for it. His voice is a little raspy with disuse. "It's gonna rain."

Natasha hums but makes no move to get up, so they stay where they are even as fat drops start to fall from the sky. They get damp, then wet and it's only then that Natasha sighs and sits up, takes Tony's hand to help her to her feet and pulls him up after. She doesn't let go as they walk back to the car, unhurried like a leisurely Sunday stroll. At one point JARVIS pulled up the car's roof so the interior is dry as they settle inside, wet clothes making the leather seats squeak.

"You up for dessert?" Tony asks. They left their empty wrappers in the park, paper that's going to get soaked and plastic that would still be there in a hundred years if left unattended. Much like Steve, probably.

"I could do with some apple pie," Natasha thoughtfully says after a moment, so at the next diner Tony pulls into the parking lot. They take a booth, order warm apple pie with vanilla ice cream and a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows each; they're splurging. The waitress barely looks at them as she takes their order, but when she comes with their plates and mugs she notices their wet clothes.

"Got caught in the rain, huh? Weather's been unpredictable lately."

"Certainly has been," Tony agrees, dipping his fork in the whipped cream on his hot chocolate and licking it off. The waitress looks at him and her eyes widen; she recognizes him. For a moment she stares and Tony smiles at her, hopes she won't take a closer look at Natasha; there is a TV mounted up high with the news running.

The waitress glances at Natasha, then looks at Tony again. "Sun's gotta come back one day," she says and leaves them to it.

Natasha sucks the ice cream from her spoon and nods to herself. "Yeah, it does."

Tony, because he can't resist, says, "You can see it better from the tower. You know, way up high and all that."

She looks up and grins. "Gonna take your word for it."


End file.
